A New Dusk
by dreamanddiffer
Summary: A Edward POV story. A new telling of the beginning, new myths and a new threat faces Forks that the even the Cullen family may not stand a chance against.
1. Ordinary

_Writers Note: Hello all fellow Twilight fans. It's been quite a few years since I've tried writing a fanfiction, so I hope you all give me a little slack for not being the best at it. I do, however, hope that you enjoy my story and for those wondering, the chapters will get longer!_

**P r e f a c e**

I was racing against time and if things were as Alice had foreseen it, I just might not make it. It wasn't often in my years on Earth that anything could beat me, but this time I could tell I would be facing something I never had in my whole life, if you could call it that, as a vampire.

But I knew I would have to make it. I would make it. It was all on the line for me. My everything, and my meaning for existence was on the line. Bella was in trouble, just how much she never knew.

**C h a p t e r O n e**

**Ordinary**

Tonight, I laid awake and stare into the sky for the longest while. This wasn't strange for me though. I was awake every night, and every day. I couldn't sleep. It wasn't because I was an insomiac or it wasn't any other psychological infliction. No, it was because I was something different. I wasn't like everyone else and most people seemed to stay away from me, as they should. Even though I was different from others like me, sometimes I was still repulsed by what I was. My family often discouraged me from thinking or saying such things, but they had it much easier.

My family had each other and it isn't I'm not apart of that family, it's that they had each other in a different way. They were all married, they all had meaning in their life and a person to share everything with. I often tried to not let it bother me, and the show I put on for my family seemed to fool them enough. Esme, my mother asked me occasionally if I was alright. I think she believed my assertion. The only one who knew the pain I went through was Alice, my sister, my closest friend in this world.

Lying here in the grass staring into the starry sky, thinking as I am made me feel as if I were almost normal. As if I were like any ordinary person. Almost as if I were human.

Then, just like that I heard rustling and before I even stood up, there in front of me stood a short, black haired girl who constantly reminded me of a pixie. She appeared as if out of thin air, a blur that probably couldn't be seen by a mortal eye. I stood up completely as I began to wipe the grass off my back side.

"I don't see what you like so much about lying in the grass" Alice smirked as her eyes twinkled which she looked up at me. She was smirking because I knew what she had come out here, to check up on me and make sure I was alright. I could read her mind really well.

I smirked back and responded politely. "It helps me get some things off my mind."

"You know what else would do that? Shopping! We haven't done that in a while!" Alice's eyes gleamed at the thought and I couldn't help but laugh. Alice was the type of girl who you would really think was an adolescent with the way she got excited about such trivial things. But I knew it was all with a good heart and what she meant was good.

"Where exactly do you plan on shopping at one am in the morning, Alice dear?"

Alice's eyes lit up again at the question. "Well, Edward dear" she began with the sarcasm flowing. "There is this thing called the Internet now, and with it you are able to do all sorts of things without ever leaving your house."

"Really?" I challenged. "Can we receive food from this internet world you speak of?"

"Actually" Alice began as we began to walk from the field out towards the darkened road. "You can. I was browsing this online auction site and these people actually had real blood for sale."

I raised my eyebrow at this, and Alice laughed as she looked over at me. As we walked the street, I thought about how ordinary it was. That food wasn't what it was for me nearly one hundred years ago. Blood was what I craved, it was all I ate and it was all I could stomach. For I, Edward Cullen, am a vampire.


	2. School

**C h a p t e r T w o**

**School**

Every week day was the same. Once the residents of our town began to get up and start their day, my siblings and I had to get dressed and make out way to the high school in which we attended. We had to attend high school as to maintain the story that was were a family that recently moved to Forks from away, and that Alice, Emmett and I were siblings who were adopted by Carlsile and Esme. The story continues that they later adopted brother and sister Jasper and Rosalie Hale. Who fell in love with their adopted siblings Alice and Emmett, respectively.

The way I saw it was that was that if people thought that story was weird, they would probably never believe the truth about us. That there was no blood that connected any of us, but a group of immortals who had united together to form their own kind of family.

As the story went on, my father, Dr. Carlisle Cullen was transferred from another hospital to one here in Forks, where he quickly became the head of surgery. My mother, Esme was a stay at home mother who kept out house nearly spotless and yet always had time to be so compassionate and caring towards her children. Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie were supposed seniors at Fork High School while Alice and I played the role of juniors. Quite intellectual juniors at that.

I kissed Esme on the cheek as I did every morning and departed with my siblings into my silver Volvo. As I drove into town, I tried to not think about what my passengers were thinking about. Alice was mumbling in her mind about what she may pretend to eat today at te cafeteria, and sickly lighted up at the thought of sloppy joes. Rosalie in the back was going on about how beautiful she looked today and laughed to herself in her head as she thought about how she looked good everyday. Jasper was relatively calm, and it was if he wasn't thinking at all today. Emmett on the other hand was better off not thinking, because he sat there in his mind laughing at a comic he had read five days ago. Sad thing was, it wasn't even that funny.

I could read their minds really well. I could read everybodies mind really well, and it pained me as I knew in a short few minutes, I would have to listen to the mindless inner chatter of over one hundred teenagers. It was hard to zone it all out, but when I had something to think about of my own it was much easier and today I did.

Yesterday after Alice collected me from that field, while we walked the streets of town we had smelled and sense another. Another vampire that did not belong to us, but no matter how much search or followed the scent, it was lost whenever it started to get strong. Another vampire was in our territory and it would pain Carlisle for us to have to rid of it. While the rest of my family knew of this after we told them, none seemed to concerned. Now entering Forks, the smell seemed to be gone for now.

I drove up to the school's parking lot and got out of the car slowly, my siblings already out and walking into the school. I never knew how they could be so enthusiastic. We never talked to anyone, we knew everything already and there certainly wasn't anything exciting going on. People tended to avoid us, and even as I watched the four of them make their way into the school, I saw people gravitate away from them as if by instinct. They never knew what we were, but I always had a feel their instincts told them to stay away.

Entering the school, even with things to think about I heard the boring thoughts immediately. Well not entirely boring, apparently tonight a new girl would be arriving to this town which was a big deal to people around here. Forks was a small town where everybody seemed to know everybody. And this new girl was supposedly the daughter of the chief of police, Charlie Swan. Why she was coming to Forks, nobody seemed to know or even care but I always asked myself these questions. Why did she need to come to such a small, dreary town to live with the Dad she apparently rarely seen.

The day continued on as normal, and after school I drove my family home. When I arrived in the house, Alice froze and her eyes went hazy. This meant that she was having a vision, and everyone else had already started doing their own thing that they hadn't seem to notice it.

I looked into her mind, and saw what she saw and I immediately ran from the house and began to run as fast as I could. My running to most people just looked like a blur, but quickly there was Alice next to me and I figured she must not have told anyone else.

Quickly, we both made it back into Forks after quite a bit of running and there was the scene that I was hoping Alice was wrong about. Two police cruisers, an ambulance, Police officers stood around a rope off part of the street blocking our view but we knew what was there. Approaching, we saw our father. Dr. Carlisle Cullen kneeled down on the ground, working quickly over a classmate of our, Mike Newton. His arm had been bitten, and badly. Unconscious, but still breathing and he wasn't screaming out in pain like he should be. Carlisle was stitching up the arm, and once he was done paramedics quickly got Newton onto a stretcher, while Chief Swan was trying to hold off the oncoming crowd.

Once it was all over, Alice and I both wondered why we had even bothered to come. There was no smell, or even a trace of what we thought. Carlisle walked over to us, and looked quite grim. The three of us walked out of ear range from others, and I then asked the question plaguing my mind. "How did you manage to suck the venom from out of that victim if you were surrounded by all those people?" I knew it had to be a vampire attacked. The vampire we smelled from last night to be exact, but why hadn't they finished Mike off.

"It wasn't a vampire, Edward. At least there were no signs of venom or anything of that sort. Mike Newton was just unconscious when I arrived" my blond father added in.

I thought about it and then looked at Alice to see if she would speak up.

"But I saw when you arrived here somebody in a cloak was running from the scene, they must have bitten him" Alice inserted.

"So one would think, but the gash in his arm didn't appear to be one with even any teeth marks, and that individual after a second to use all my senses was certainly not a vampire. But I'm almost sure at the way they drifted away that it wasn't a mortal either." he responded and before I could ask my next question, Carlisle answered. "It wasn't anything I've ever seen before, or smelled. In fact they almost had no smell."

"But... it just doesn't make any" I started and Carlisle shook his head, and just smiled.

"I have to get back to the hospital and make sure everything is alright. Hopefully there won't be any more off these attacks. When I get home tonight, we'll talk about it. I just hope Chief Swan is able to get off in time now to meet his daughter at the airport."

I nodded and Carlisle added. "I know you're not very social with the others at your school but from I hear from Charlie, Isabella is a bit of a recluse. Why don't you try and befriend her, you two may just get along." And with that, he winked. As if I could make friends with someone unlike me.

As Alice and I turned to run home, Carlisle called out to us before he jogged back to the hospital. "Remember to tell your teachers tomorrow that you won't be in on Friday because of our hiking trip."

I rolled my eyes. But it was better than nothing. If people thought we were weird for how much we went hiking all year round, they'd think we were weirder if they found out what we were really up to.


	3. Her

**C h a p t e r T h r e e **

**Her**

Carlisle seemed to be right. That night, no more attacks took place and we never smelled or sensed anything out of the ordinary. Mike Newton was making a recover, although still unconscious in the hospital. There was no trace of poison or anything abnormal in his system. Just loss of blood, but the amount lost shouldn't have triggered such an unconscious state. My father didn't seemed to worried about it and I didn't care all that much. He was nothing to me, but what worried me is that there was something sinister out there and it was attacking on our territory.

It was Thursday, around 8 in the morning as I piled in with my siblings once more for the last day of school this week because of our trip tomorrow. Having to act like a teenager for years got tiring, especially after so many.

I arrived at school and went to my locker, the chattering in people's heads exploding with excitement with the arrival of the new girl and yet not very much was being thought or said about the incident with Mike. How shallow the minds of adolescences can be with this new girl arriving.

My head turned as I saw in other's mind she was approaching me. I saw her, Isabella Swan as she came up next to me. My heart, metaphorically, skipped a beat. Her scent was so delicious and her skin, so delicate and beautiful. I had never felt this way before. I was overcome, just in mere seconds where she was approaching me. I was unsure if what I was feel was human or vampiric emotions. One part of me wanted to bite her here and now, the taste would be so satisfying but I would also have to kill an entire hallway full of witness. But another part of me wanting to grab her in my arms and never let go of her. To protect her from all dangers that life may throw at her.

When she came up next to me, she nodded with a shy face and I tried to look into her mind to see why she had approached me, but there was nothing. I tried again, looking at her intensely, probably very creepy like because I was focusing so hard on trying to read her thoughts. Before I gave up, she turned began to spin the dial of the locker next to mine. Well I think I figured out why she came up to me.

"Do you need help with that?" I asked, dumbly. It was all I could think of to make up for looking like I did. When I asked that, her face turned to look at me again, she was blushing.

Her voice came at me so beautifully, "No thanks."

I nodded, trying not to look like a fool and began to pack my book bag, locking the lock and I began to walk towards my class with so many thoughts in my mind. Why had I reacted so strongly to that new girl, Isabella Swan? Why did the vampire in me want her blood so badly, but my human mind want to do nothing but observe her as if I was a aroused pre-adolescent. Furthermore, why couldn't I see into her head. Why couldn't I know what she was thinking? Maybe it was because she was new and I haven't become accustomed to her head yet. No, that couldn't be it. I've never had trouble with such reading anyone else's mind before.

With a sigh, I entered into my English class and laid my books on the desk I sat at, all alone. Nobody sat behind me, in front of me or behind me. People tended to avoid me and I was alright with that. I stared at my books in front of me, and shook my head. Even after all these years, you just don't become accustomed to it. Having to sit in on things you more than likely know much better than the person trying to teach it to you. But this was the way of life I had chosen and I wouldn't give it up, for anything or anybody.

"Excuse me, but is this desk taken?" came a melodic-like voice that immediately took me away from whatever train of thought I had. Looking up, there she was standing next to the desk next to me, smiling. I looked around and noticed that the other desks around the classroom were already filled. I'd be vain to think that she wanted to specifically sit by me.

"No, it isn't." I heard my voice say and she sat down, and started to take stuff out of her bag. She probably didn't want to try and engage me in conversation anymore as so far I hadn't been very good at it. But why should I be? The monster inside me longed to taste her blood, longed to turn and jump at her. Ripping her neck clean off. I tried to pushed these thoughts aside and shuddered to myself. I wasn't even that hungry today, so I feared for this girl's life on a day I maybe. No, it was a good thing I never talked to her. Getting close would be a bad idea, for my sake and hers.

"Well aren't you just a babe looking for bangin'" snarled a voice, and I immediately looked up. There he was, Jackson Bailey. Leather wearing, jock-like and hair slicked back like he was from the 1970s. And I knew the 1970s very well, as I had lived during it.

He was standing in front of Bella's desk, making a fool of himself and fortunately, I saw her look up at him with disgust at his foolish boldness. I had been so focused on my own thoughts, I had actually drowned out the thoughts of others. But now I could see Bailey's thoughts, and it angered me. Before Bella could retort to the creep, I spoke up.

"Bailey, why don't you go sit at your desk and let Isabella here adjust to her new surroundings instead of hounding her with such ludicrous suggestions."

My eyes flickered as I saw her flinch and I sighed, she must already not like me. That outburst, while I felt was a proper thing to do probably didn't help things.

"How about you stop being the freak of the school, Cullen boy."

My eyes flickered back up to him, I could feel them harden but I ignored it.

"Daddy can't buy you love, Cullen. Need to zone in on my girl, huh."

"I'm not your girl and I have no idea who you are, but I would like it if you kindly moved away from my desk!" she fumed and I was surprised to hear the aggression in his voice.

"Shut up you bitch, you don't know what you'd be missing out on. Many girls would die to be with the big Bailey. I guess you're freak just like Cullen boy here" he sneered and began to walk away, and I don't know what it was that came over me but I got up from my desk, probably a little too fast and came around in front of him as he was leaving her desk.

"Apologize to her." I asked politely as I stood in front of him. As I said this, I noticed her put her head down in shame. I was being a fool and probably not much better than him, but I hated seeing people treated with such disrespect by low lives like Bailey. In my past life, this would be someone I would have bitten instantly and even now, it took a lot not to harm him.

"Apologize for what?" came that sneer again, his eyes looked rather menacing but it didn't scare me, he was just a mere human.

"Apologize for bothering her with such barbaric suggestions" I demanded and he laughed and I went to push my shoulder so I would move aside, but I was too fast for him and with the whole class watching, I grabbed the hand that he was reaching out with and threw him at the wall next us and I heard her scream. I felt bad and knew I had made a fool of myself. But today was strange as it was. I wanted to protect her, I didn't know her but I didn't want anybody treating her just like she was treated.

"Cullen! Bailey! To the office, now!" came a voice and I let go off him, looking around to the doorway I saw Mr. Tankard, our English teacher there. I walked towards the doorway, keeping my head down the whole time, but as I was leaving the room, I let my eye glance back and there I saw her eyes line up with my, and a smile upon her face.


End file.
